callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
.44 Magnum
.44 Magnum – rewolwer występujący w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 i Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania Można zauważyć że .44 Magnum jest prawie zawsze używany przez generała Shepherda. Jest tak między innymi w misjach: Gracz drużynowy", "Niedokończone sprawy", gdzie za jej pomocą zabija Roacha i Ghosta oraz "Koniec gry", gdzie używa tej broni do próby zabicia Soapa oraz Kapitana Price. Broń ta nie jest możliwa do zdobycia podczas kampanii; jednakże, w bonusowej misji "Muzeum" gracz może podnieść tą broń z gablotki lub po zabiciu generała. Multiplayer .44 Magnum jest dostępny od 26. poziomu, jest to drugi z rzędu otrzymywany pistolet. Broń zawsze zabija w trzech lub czterech strzałach. W trybie Hardcore jest on zdolny zabić za jednym strzałem. Najbardziej efektywny jest on na bliskich i średnich dystansach, jednak może również zlikwidować z dużych odległości. Rewolwer ten posiada duży, zauważalny odrzut, jednak szybkie powrócenie do pozycji przed strzałem balansuje tą wadę, i można za jego pomocą wystrzelić wszystkie 6 pocisków z małą utratą celności. Jego głównymi wadami są: *mały, potrafiący pomieścić 6 pocisków, magazynek, *długi czas przeładowania. Broń ta jest często porównywana do Desert Eagle, jako że oba pistolety posiadają podobne statystyki, duże obrażenia oraz małe magazynki. Jednak, rewolwer zadaje większe obrażenia oraz posiada lepszą celność, podczas gdy Desert Eagle posiada większy magazynek. Podsumowując, .44 Magnum jest lepszy od Desert Eagle, z mniejszym odrzutem, odpowiednio dopasowaną muszką, oraz możliwością zabicia na dużym dystansie. Broń ta jest najczęściej używana w komplecie z nożem taktycznym, oraz używana z kombinacją kilku atutuów. Dodatki *FMJ *Akimbo *Nóż taktyczny Galeria Przeładuj.png|Przeładowywanie Muszka magnum.png|Celowanie .44 magnum pierwsza.png|Magnum z widoku pierwszej osoby .44 Magnum menu icon MW2.png|.44 Magnum z widoku trzeciej osoby Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 .44 Magnum pojawiający się w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 posiada drewniany uchwyt zamiast czarnego, syntetycznego uchwytu występującego w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Kampania Pistolet pojawia się w misji "Gotowy do akcji". Tueur lub inny losowy żołnierz, który będzie asystował graczowi wyciąga .44 kiedy skończy mu się amunicja i może on być podniesiony jeśli żołnierz trzymający go zostanie zabity. Gracz jest w stanie przenosić max 18 pocisków, w tym 6 załadowanych. Broń tą można również zauważyć przy pasie Waraabe w misji "Zwrot do nadawcy". Multiplayer .44 Magnum jest odblokowywany na poziomie 46. W porównaniu do jego odpowiednika z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ten posiada odrobinę zmniejszone maksymalne obrażenia, oraz zauważalnie zmniejszone obrażenia minimalne, obie bronie posiadają taki sam odrzut. Jest on idealny na krótkich dystansach, mniej na średnich z powodu jego małych obrażeń oraz dużego odrzutu. Na długim dystansie, potrzebne jest pięć-sześć strzałów aby zabić przeciwnika w zależności od miejsca trafienia. Przetrwanie .44 jest dostępny w trybie przetrwania, odblokowywany na poziomie 20. oraz kosztuje $250. Jest to efektywna broń we wczesnych rundach, z powodu jego obrażeń oraz szybkiego przeładowania, jest to broń dobra na starcia w bliskich dystansach. Dodatki *Akimbo *Nóż taktyczny Galeria przeładowywanie.png|Przeładowywanie. celowanie.png|Celowanie pierwsza.png|.44 Magnum z widoku pierwszej osoby shepherd.jpg|Shepherd i jego .44 magnum Call of Duty: Ghosts (do uzupełnienia) Galeria 44 Magnum CoDG.png|.44 Magnum z widoku pierwszej osoby Rorke holding Hesh at gunpoint The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|Gabriel Rorke trzymający .44 Magnum Ciekawostki ''Ogólne *Kiedy nóż taktyczny jest na wyposażeniu, można zauważyć delikatną różnicę w prędkości przeładowywania. *Animacje przeładowania dla obydwu rewolwerów są takie same. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Po prawej stronie bębna, można zauważyć napis "BRAD ALLENCONDA .44 MAGNUM", jest to nawiązanie do Brada Allena, głównego artysty Infinity Ward oraz do colt anacondy. *W misji "Muzeum" jeśli gracz podniesie .44 Magnum z gablotki i zabije gen. Shepherda, wtedy może on podnieść jego broń bez wyrzucania jego aktualnej. *Kiedy używany jest nóż taktyczny, odrzut zostaje zmniejszony. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Nowy model rewolweru przypomina Pythona z Call of Duty: Black Ops, posiada on podobny połysk oraz drewniany uchwyt. *Dźwięk wystrzału przypomina wystrzał z Desert Eagle jedynie z delikatnie obniżonym tonem. Kategoria:Rewolwery w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rewolwery w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Rewolwery w Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Rewolwery w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered